disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Grote Prins van het Woud
De Grote Prins van het Woud is Bambi's vader en de beschermer van het woud. Hij is een ondersteunend personage in Bambi (1942) en speelt een hoofdrol in Bambi II (2006) Persoonlijkheid Volgens De Grote Prins, was hij net als Bambi toen hij nog een kalf was. Als volwassenen is hij een hert met hoog aanzien, die Bambi zijn zoon, soms ijskoud behandeld, zonder dat hij het zelf weet. Aan de andere kant, heeft De Grote Prins zich opengesteld voor Bambi, en voed hij zijn zoon verder op, na de dood van Bambi's moeder. Ondanks De Grote Prins zijn grote verschijning, heeft De Grote Prins een zacht hart, vooral in het bijzijn van zijn familie. Na de dood van Bambi's moeder, hield De Grote Prins zich groot, vanwege zijn zoon. De Grote Prins is wat gedeprimeerd door de dood van Bambi's moeder. We zien dit wanneer Bambi haar noemt, in het bijzijn van zijn vader. Het Vroege Leven Er is niet veel geweten over het vroege leven van De Grote Prins, behalve dat hij als kalf naar een open plek in het bos ging waar hij een vrouwelijke kalf ontmoete, die later zijn partner zou worden, en de moeder van hun kalf Bambi Verschijningen ''Bambi We zien De Grote Prins voor het eerst, wanneer hij van op een afstand kijkt, naar zijn vrouw en zijn pasgeboren zoon. Enkele scènes later loopt De Grote Prins de weide op wanneer veel dieren op de weide zijn. Kort daarop wordt het stil en betuigen de andere dieren respect voor hem. Vervolgens kijkt De Grote Prins even naar Bambi. Het kalfje vraagt daarna aan zijn moeder wie het hert was. Zij legt dan uit aan haar zoon dat het hert enorm wordt gerespecteerd, voor zijn moet en wijsheid, maar ook omdat geen ander hert in het bos, zo oud is als hij. Om deze reden wordt hij de machtige Prins van het bos genoemd. Enkele seconde later merkt De Grote Prins gevaar op, en waarschuwt hij de andere herten en bosbewoners die op de weide zijn. De Grote Prins leid kort daarop, een doodsbange Bambi naar zijn moeder, en ze vluchten samen weg. Na de dood van Bambi's moeder, vindt De Grote Prins, Bambi en legt aan het hertje uit wat er gebeurd is. Hij zegt dan tegen Bambi dat hij moet meekomen met hem, en laat Bambi zo weten dat hij zijn vader is. Vervolgens voed De Grote Prins, Bambi zelf verder op (dit wordt duidelijker in de tweede film). Enkele jaren later, als Bambi een jongvolwassen hert is geworden keert ''De Mens of Jager ''terug naar het bos. Nadat Bambi een probleem had met ''De Jager en zijn jachthonden, wordt hij neergeschoten. De Grote Prins ziet Bambi liggen, en beveelt zijn zoon om op te staan. Er is een brand ontstaan in het bos door toedoen van De Mens, en daarom leid zijn vader Bambi, naar een veilig gebied, waar vele andere dieren aan het wachten zijn, en Feline is onder hen. De volgende zomer, staan Bambi en De Grote Prins samen van op een afstand te kijken naar Feline en haar tweeling kalfjes Geno en Gurri, de kinderen van Bambi. Kort daarop wisselen Bambi en De Grote Prins nog één blik uit, hierna gaat De Grote Prins weg en laat Bambi,De Prins van het Woud zijn. ''Bambi II De tweede film verteld over de periode dat Bambi als kalf doorbracht bij zijn vader. Al is De Grote Prins een beetje terughoudend wat betreft de vaderrol voor Bambi op te nemen, neemt hij zijn zoon toch mee naar zijn hol na de dood van Bambi's moeder. Kort daarop vraagt hij aan Vriend Uil, om hinde te zoeken, die Bambi verder kan opvoeden. Vriend Uil zegt dat hij geen hinde zal kunnen vinden voor de lente, vanwege de strenge winter, en dat de hindes zelf nauwelijks te eten hebben. Vriend Uil stelt dan voor aan De Grote Prins dat hij Bambi zelf verder groot brengt. De Grote Prins zegt dat hij dit zal doen tot het voorjaar. Te midden van de winter, staat De Grote Prins Bambi toe, om naar de bosmarmot te gaan kijken, van de bosmarmot wordt verwacht, dat hij het einde van de winter voorspeld. Kort hierna valt Bambi in slaap en droomt hij over zijn moeder. Na deze droom wordt hij wakker en hoort Bambi zijn moeder nog steeds, dit blijkt echter een truck van De Mens te zijn. Zijn vader weet Bambi op een haar na te redden, eenmaal terug in het woud ver weg van de weide, geeft De Grote Prins Bambi, een veeg uit de pan omdat Bambi in deze truck van De Mens was getrapt. Kort daarna merkt De Grote Prins op dat de winter gauw zal eindigen, en dat Bambi snel een pleegmoeder zal kunnen krijgen. Enkele scènes later is De Grote Prins getuigen van een sprong dat Bambi maakt over een grote kloof. Dit laat een grootte indruk na op de Grote Prins. Uiteindelijk beginnen de twee een band op te bouwen nadat Bambi vragen stelt, over zijn vaders taken als De Grote Prins van het Woud. Op een mooie middag in de lente zijn de twee aan het spelen, wanneer Vriend Uil een hinde Mena genaamd, met zich meebrengt, zodat zij Bambi verder kan groot brengen. We zien dat De Grote Prins met spijt in het hart, zijn taken als ouder, doorgeeft aan Mena. Kort hierna, gaan Bambi en Mena op weg naar Mena's huis. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Bambi, er voor gezorgd heeft, dat de jachthonden van ''De Jager achter hem aan komen, zodat de honden Mena niet zouden aanvallen, vanwege het feit dat ze vastzit met een van haar hoeven, in een val gemaakt door mensen. Mena wordt uiteindelijk bevrijd door De Grote Prins, die vervolgens achter Bambi aan gaat. De twee zien mekaar terug op een klif. Het klif waar Bambi op staat breekt af, hierdoor valt Bambi, De Grote Prins vindt Bambi later terug op de grond, en Bambi lijkt dood te zijn, hierdoor begint De Grote Prins te huilen, gelukkig komt Bambi enkele seconden later bij. Dit maakt De Grote Prins erg blij. Tegen het eind van de film, neemt De Grote Prins een nu tiener Bambi mee op een wandeling door het bos, hij neemt het jonge hert mee naar een open plek, waar De Grote Prins, Bambi's moeder voor het eerst heeft ontmoet. Zijn vader verteld tegen zijn zoon, dat het net als Bambi was als kalf. Trivia *In het oorspronkelijke boek werd De Grote Prins, "De Oude Prins" genoemd. *In het echte leven, verliezen bokken hun geweien in de winter. Gek genoeg gebeurd dit niet bij De Grote Prins. *De persoon die De Grote Prins inspreekt in de tweede film, was de enige persoon die al geboren was toen de eerste film Bambi (1942), werd gemaakt. Galerij Bambi De Machtige Prins Van Het Bos Disney BE|De Grote Prins arriveert op de weide in Bambi Bambi - The Great Prince of the Forest HD|De Grote Prins arriveert op de weide in Bambi (Engels)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njKeWWQQ8BU First Sign of Spring - Bambi II|First Sign of Spring uit Bambi II|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IME2kHhgGoY Bronnen *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njKeWWQQ8BU *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IME2kHhgGoY *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PrV7rJJERc Universum en:The Great Prince of the Forest es:El Gran Príncipe del Bosque fr:Le Grand Prince de la Forêt it:Grande Principe della foresta pt-br:Grande Príncipe da Floresta ru:Великий Князь Леса Categorie:Bambi personages Categorie:Bambi II personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Herten